


Прости

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Суён дала Сынван в своей жизни слишком большой смысл. А теперь она хочет уйти.  — Прости.А Суён не хочет прощать.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	Прости

— Я не отдам тебя, — шепчет Суён и Сынван с горечью мотает головой.

Ей жаль. Но она так больше не может. Не может скрываться, не может лгать, не может бояться за каждый свой шаг. Проверять каждый слух, дрожать от каждого упоминания её имени.

— Прости, — выдавливает тихое, — я действительно устала.

Сынван — хорошая девушка. У неё богатые родители и большие планы на жизнь. Она учится в выпускном классе, планирует стать медиком и хорошей женой.

Суён — тоже хорошая, но немного сломанная жизнью и с проблемным прошлым. Она модель, у неё есть тату на плече и проблемы с доверием.

Теперь ещё, похоже, разбитое сердце.

Суён кусает губу, старается сдержать слёзы и зарывается рукой в длинные волосы. Сынван раньше тоже любила в них зарываться, нежно и мягко, а теперь стояла и делала вид, будто ничего не было. Будто не было всех тех ночей, поцелуев, слов. Будто они совсем чужие, будто не было любви.

Их отношения были хрупкими и искренними. А ещё важными. Для Суён, но она думала, для Сынван тоже.

Видимо, ошибалась.

Если бы дорожила, не ушла бы так легко. Так просто, «Это конец», «Прости». Она думает, что Суён сможет также?

Не сможет.

Суён рычит и с размаху бьёт ногой ящик с одеждой: цветастые свитера падают на пол, а по щекам девушки катятся слёзы.

Она ведь не сможет жить. Пытается себе внушить, что это возможно, но здравый смысл подсказывает: глупая, глупая девочка.

Суён дала Сынван в своей жизни слишком большой смысл. А теперь, когда она хочет уйти, вместе с ней уйдёт что-то очень важное.

Суён не знает что точно, но точно знает, как она будет это переживать. Это будет чёрная дыра, всепоглощающая пустота. Это отчаяние, одиночество. Такое уже было. Не в первый раз её бросают, словно ненужную игрушку.

У Сынван голос словно механический, она повторяет одно и тоже:

— Прости.

А Суён не хочет прощать.

Она хочет вцепиться крепко в любимые плечи и рыдать так долго, пока Сынван не поймёт, что без неё — ничего больше не будет. Потому что Суён словно ребёнок. Она отдала слишком много. Она не может отпустить. Она не может одна. Он не может без Сынван.

Это же так просто, словно дважды два. Это же так просто понять.

Сынван не понимает, Сынван уходит оставляя осколки от её второй половины. Суён так плохо ещё никогда не было. Чтобы как волна — топило, сильно и безнадёжно, рвало сердце. Невозможно дышать. У неё на душе тяжело, а внутри пустота и она просто задыхается. Девушка бьётся затылком о стену и плачет, плачет, плачет.

Потому что смысл утерян. Жизни, существования. Всего. Потому что больше не будет Сынван. Её улыбок, её объятий. Её поцелуев, шуток, смущённого лица. «Суён, хочу мороженое!» и «Я так устала…»

Сынван ушла и забрала с собой солнце в её маленьком мире.

Суён потухла.

Это заметили на работе, когда фотограф кричит, что у неё слишком мало эмоций на лице, а она ничего, кроме горя, чувствовать не способна. Тысячи снимков и ни одного хорошего.

Суён всё равно, Суён разбито кивает, когда ей советуют взять отпуск и немного отдохнуть. Пак думает, что выйдет только сдохнуть. Потому что, когда она перестала выходить на улицу, всё стало ещё хуже. Девушка словно угасала. Панические атаки, истерики, постоянные крики в никуда.

— Ты нужна мне… — так несчастно и разбито звучит, что Сынван виновато выдыхает очередное пустое «Прости», а Суён окончательно срывается на крик. — Ты нужна мне!

Телефон летит в стену, девушка закрывает лицо руками, дрожа от слёз. В голове непрерывные голоса посторонних людей:  
«Из-за девушки…?» «Ерунда» «Как ребёнок …» «Это мелочи» «Переживёт»

Суён вдруг начинает смеяться. Сквозь слёзы, истерически. Ненормально.

— Все вы так говорите, — выдавливает сквозь смех. — Так убиваться из-за девушки?

Тихий смех стихает, Суён прижимает ладони к лицу. А потом кричит так громко, что начинает болеть горло.

— Да! Да, блять, из-за девушки! — ловит свой взгляд в отражении зеркала, что висело на стене. — Смешно? Тебе смешно?!

В зеркало летит первое, что попадает под руку.

— Я хочу умереть.

Её никто не слышит. Ей никто не отвечает. Ей никто не помогает.

Она совсем одна. Ей нет спасения.

Суён потеряла счёт во времени. Который час? Какой сейчас день недели? Месяц?

Какой сейчас год.

Когда всё становится совсем плохо, девушка надевает пиджак на тощие плечи и выходит на улицу. Подходит к первому же дешёвому ларьку, хрипло выдыхает:

— Пачку сигарет, пожалуйста.

На лице парня — чистое удивление, Суён замечает в его руках журнал. С её фотографией на обложке. Губы трогает сухая улыбка. Кажется, обратно в модели ей путь закрыт. От этого не холодно, не жарко и это наводит настоящий ужас.

Потому что Сынван о ней даже не думает. А Суён — гробит свою жизнь.

В мире нет справедливости.

Сигареты куплены, девушка возвращается домой и выкуривает пачку за раз.

…///…

Сыльги обещала себе. Нет, она клялась. Что не вернётся к Суён, никогда и ни за что. Только не после всего. Уверяла себя, что люди не меняются, что ей снова будет больно. Но… как, чёрт возьми, она может оставить её? Если слухи правдивы…

— Ты решила вернуться? — она даже не смотрит на Сыльги. Суён не выглядит заинтересованно, но разбито и абсолютно пустой.

Кан проходит вглубь комнаты. Там жуткий беспорядок, осколки стекла и много выкуренных сигарет.

Похоже, слухи не врали. Похоже, всё плохо.

Нет, не так.

Всё хуже, чем она надеялась. Намного хуже.

— Да… да, услышала, что у тебя что-то случилось… ты как? — Суён вдыхает дым из сигареты и с пустым взглядом отвечает:

— Я в порядке, — Сыльги с сомнением делает шаг вперёд.

— Суён…

— Я в порядке. В порядке. Я в порядке, в порядке, в порядке, — девушка вдруг переводит взгляд на Кан: — Зачем ты вернулась? — Сыльги садится на кресло, наблюдает за подругой на полу. Вопрос игнорирует, говорит только:

— Ты начала курить, — Суён хмыкает, — снова

По тяжёлому взгляду всё сразу понятно, Суен пожимает плечами.

— Только сигареты, — они играют в гляделки, пока Пак не улыбается горько. — Не веришь.

Сыльги не верит. Слишком многое помнит. Тяжёлое, опасное, ядовитое. То, что заставило её уйти. Думала, что навсегда.

Сыльги пытается верить, что Суён упала ещё не слишком глубоко. Что ей удастся спасти её, вытащить из её личного ада. Что только сигареты.

— Поднимайся, — сказано слишком резко, но так, чтобы Пак хотя бы обратила внимание. Пусть взгляд её — смесь оскорблённости и насмешки. И много усталости. Сыльги молится, чтобы не от жизни.

Когда девушка отказывается вставать самостоятельно, Сыльги бросает пальто на пол и силой поднимает её.

— Не т-трогай м-меня… — дрожащим голосом говорит Суён, пока Кан по памяти тащит её в ванную комнату. Там набирает воды в ванную, снимает чёрное платье с девушки и хмурится.

— Чёрт возьми, сколько дней ты не меняла одежду? — Суён облизывает сухие губы, выдыхает.

— Не помню.

Сыльги устало откидывает тряпку (скорее всего, ещё с последних съёмок) и помогает залезть Суён в воду. В ужасе проводит руками по выпирающим костям, гладит позвонки.

— Суён… сколько дней ты не ела?

Девушка обнимает свои колени и опускает голову, словно напуганный ребёнок. Здоровые люди так не выглядят.

— Не помню.

Сыльги вдруг начинает плакать. Это произошло случайно и неожиданно. Это срыв. Просто в один миг слёзы начали течь по щекам, обжигать. Но совесть — больнее. Её гложет вина, ей физически больно наблюдать за такой Суён.

— Прости… Прости, что бросила тебя тогда, прости, что оставила, когда была нужна.

Суён пожимает плечами и откидывается на стенку ванной.

— Она тоже ушла. Все уходят.

Они долго молчат, Сыльги просто нечего сказать. Она не может себя оправдать. И не будет. Она пришла помочь, спасти. И она это сделает.

Поэтому, Суён чистая и переодетая в пижаму, сидит за столом и молча смотрит в тарелку с едой.

— Ешь.

— Я не хочу.

Сыльги очень хочет ударить, закричать или что-то разбить. Но она лишь вздыхает и говорит, как можно спокойней:

— Слушай, Суён. Если ты сейчас поешь, я встречусь с Сынван. Я поговорю с ней, — девушка устало мотает головой.

— Она не будет слушать. Она не вернётся.

Сыльги уверяет, что организует им встречу, Пак — верит. Сыльги с болью думает, что сознанием она всё ещё маленькая девочка. Доверчивый ребёнок. Суён верит и неуверенно кладёт в рот еду. Совсем немного. После этого отправляется спать, Сыльги — убирать. Потому что в доме — настоящий хаос. На то, чтоб собрать все осколки и окурки уходит больше двух часов. И всё это время девушку терзает то, что Суён просто погибает.

И радует то, что она не слишком поздно.

Суён всегда слишком привязывалась к людям. Она слишком много отдаёт, а когда её бросают — умирает. Сыльги знает. К сожалению, не понаслышке. Собственный поступок до сих пор кажется ей ужасным, но прошлое не исправить. Будущее, однако, можно.

…///…

Сынван в школьной форме выглядит действительно счастливой. Обсуждая с подружками наряды с журнала и совсем не думая о Суён. Сыльги бы презирала её, но ведь она сама поступила точно также.

Кан окликает девушку, она удивлённо поворачивается.

— Мы знакомы?

Сыльги предлагает присесть. Поговорить. Сынван, к счастью, соглашается. Вот только слушать не желает.

— Я не вернусь к Суён, — тихо говорит она, а Сыльги хочется дать ей пару пощёчин.

— Она умирает.

— Никто ещё не умирал от разлуки.

— А она умрёт.

Сыльги рассказывает всё в ярчайших деталях, так правдиво, чтобы Сынван стало больно. Чтобы она почувствовала вину. И то, на что обрекла любимого человека.

У Сынван на лице горечь. Но ничего больше. Она извиняется много-много раз и отказывается встречаться с Суён.

— Если ты до сих пор любишь, почему не вернёшься? — Сынван устало закрывает лицо руками.

— Это сломает мне жизнь.

Когда Сыльги с трудом говорит это Суён, та закрывается в комнате и очень громко плачет.

А на следующий день собирается на работу. Сыльги удивлённо смотрит, как Пак красит ресницы и боится что-либо спрашивать.

Суён возвращается на работу, с трудом и проблемами, но вливается в новый график, строит всё с нуля.

Снова бросает курить, восстанавливает нормальный вес и режим.

Сынван — тема табу. О ней не говорят, не вспоминают и не думают. Сыльги уверенна — к счастью.

Всё наладится.

Всё обязательно наладится.

Не сразу, это займёт время, много времени.

Но… она будет рядом. Поможет, поддержит. Направит.

У них всё будет хорошо, у Сынван — тоже.  
Суён, старая Суён, умерла.

На смену ей пришла новая. Сильная и независимая. Новая, сильная Суён все сможет, со всем справится. Даже если рядом не будет Сынван.


End file.
